Cette année là
by Mimial09
Summary: Série de drabbles sur le couple Dramione et peut être parfois sur d'autres ! A dégustez sans modération : Se passe pendant la 6ème année, ne prend pas en compte les deux derniers livres.
1. Draco, 1er septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre : Cette année là**

**Date : 1er Septembre**

**Pov : Draco Malfoy**

* * *

*

Une nouvelle rentrée. Avec toujours les mêmes endroits à voir, toujours les mêmes gens à supporter. Mais malgré tout cela, tout me semble diffèrent.

Tout a changé. Ces deux mois ont faits que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. En tout cas pour moi.

Les gens se bousculent dans cette gare, et moi je suis là. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi j'y suis.

*

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	2. Hermione, 2 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 2 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Hermione Granger**

* * *

*

Voilà maintenant un jour que je suis à Poudlard, et malgré que je sois heureuse d'y retrouver mes amis, je n'aime pas me rappeler que cette fois-ci mes parents ne m'ont pas accompagné jusqu'à la gare.

Et tout ça à cause de cette face de serpent et ses sbires.

Je jure que je les tuerais tous, jusqu'au dernier.

Dire que je vais partager mes appartements avec l'un des leurs, le pire selon moi.

Draco Malfoy, le second préfet-en-chef

*

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	3. Draco, 3 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 3 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Draco Malfoy**

* * *

*

Peut être cette année ne sera pas si terrible finalement, la vieille Macgo nous a dit à Granger – parce que oui malheureusement, c'est elle l'autre préfet-en-chef – et à moi que nous allions avoir des appartements privés et qu'en conséquent, on devait quitter nos anciens dortoirs respectifs.

Ainsi je ne serais pas obliger de supporter ces imbéciles que j'arrive à grande peine à appeler « amis ».

Et en super bonus, pas obligé d'avoir uns sangsue à face de bouledogue collé à mon bras ; J'ai nommé : Pansy Parkinson.

Le seul que je regretterais sera Blaise, mon seul vrai ami.

*

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	4. Draco, 4 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 4 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Draco Malfoy**

* * *

*

Dès le départ je le savais. Non mais quelle idée de me forcer à vivre dans les mêmes appartements d'une Sang-de-bourbe ?!

D'ailleurs, j'ai réussi à pulvériser mon record, réussissant à faire pleurer Miss-je-sait-tout encore plus vite qu'avant. Jouissif.

Mais bizarrement, ces quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux m'on immédiatement faits pensé aux dernières larmes de ma mère et de ce fait à ses derniers instants. Et du coup, j'ai trouvé cela beaucoup moins amusant, voyant défiler devant mes yeux l'image de ma mère se faisant violée puis tuée par Tu-sais-qui.

Mais je suppose que quoique je fasse, ces souvenirs me hanteront jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

*

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	5. Dumbledore, 5 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 5 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

*

C'est le moment de la journée que je préfère. Le repas dans la Grande salle.

Des scènes comme la jalousie d'une amie, les regards amoureux d'un couple, les rires entres amis, les regards emplis de désirs.

Et au milieu de tous ça, ces deux personnes. Diamétralement opposées. L'un avec le regard hautain, la posture fière, l'autre avec le regard empli d'amour, de compassion.

Deux mondes que tout sépare.

Deux mondes que je m'efforce de se faire se rencontrer, ce qui me vaux le statut de vieux fou sénile.

Mais ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent…

Moi je sais…

*

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	6. Hermione, 6 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

Réponse à Choupii Chups : Merci pour le review. Et un drabble est une suite de toute petit chapitre :)

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 6 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Hermione Granger**

* * *

*

J'essaye. J'essaye pourtant si fort.

Mais mes nuits détruisent un peu plus chaque fois mes efforts.

Je ris aux blagues de Ron, je participe aux discussions de filles avec Ginny, j'écoute Harry se confier, je souris aux gens…

Mais je n'y arrive pas. Malgré le soutien que j'ai à Poudlard.

Je me sens seule dans ma peine.

Papa, Maman, pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné ?!

*

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	7. Rogue, 7 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 7 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Severus Rogue**

* * *

*

Dumbledore est peut-être un des sorciers les plus puissants de notre époque, mais en ce moment même, je me demande ce qui lui ait bien passer par la tête pour avoir une idée pareille.

Aujourd'hui que les cours ont enfin repris, notre aimable directeur nous fait parvenir un message des plus loufoque.

Non mais vraiment… Demander à tous les professeurs de mettre en binôme les élèves de maisons différentes. Il a bien insisté sur le fait de mettre absolument ensemble les deux préfets-en-chefs. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez de les avoir mis dans un appartement commun.

Et puis il en a de bonne lui : « Ce couple va faire des étincelles ». Ah ça oui il va faire des étincelles mais pas dans le bon sens, je le crains.

Il est peut-être temps qu'il prenne sa retraite ce bon vieux Dumbledore…

*

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	8. Hermione, 8 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 8 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Hermione Granger**

* * *

*

Me voilà dans mon havre de paix. La bibliothèque est si calme à cette heure là.

Dans un sens c'est un peu normal, c'est l'heure du repas, et pour certains – sous-entendu Ron Weasley – ces moments là sont sacrés.

Je suis pitoyable, assise là, me cachant sous une tonne de livres. Et tout ça à cause de cette petite fouine de Malfoy qui a encore visé là ou cela faisait mal.

Et je dois dire qu'il a vraiment réussi son coup.

Ces paroles… « Alors Granger, toi et Potter avait décidé de créer un club pour orphelins ». Ca fait tellement mal.

*

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	9. Harry, 9 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 9 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Harry Potter**

* * *

*

Cette nouvelle année arrive avec son lot de nouvelles questions pour moi. Je me sens encore plus torturé qu'avant.

Est-ce que tout ne sera pas diffèrent maintenant ? Comment suis-je censé parvenir à éliminer Voldemort ? Pourrais-je vivre normalement, entouré de mes amis sans craindre qu'à cause de moi ils ne leurs arrivent un malheur ? C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione. Il a tué ses parents car elle était ma meilleure amie.

Et maintenant elle n'est plus qu'une ombre, elle est détruite.

Je ne veux pas que cela arrive à nouveau. Et surtout pas avec Ginny. Je ne m'en remettrais pas si c'était elle.

*

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	10. Pansy, 10 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 10 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Pansy Parkinson**

* * *

*

Je suis une fille têtue. Et quand j'ai décidé quelque chose je fais tout pour arriver à mon but.

Et je sais que depuis toujours, je le veux _lui_. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais Draco tombera à mes pieds d'ici peu. Je n'hésiterais pas à avoir recours à des moyens plus qu'extrêmes pour éliminer la concurrence.

Déjà que je n'aime que moyennement le fait qu'il soit dans les mêmes appartements que la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger…

Parce que oui, même si cela m'écorche la langue de le dire, pour une sang-de-bourbe, elle est plutôt belle.

Je dois rester vigilante avec tout cela.

*

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	11. Hermione, 11 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 11 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Hermione Granger**

* * *

*

Aujourd'hui j'ai ris. J'ai tellement ris que j'en pleurais. De larmes de joie et de peine mêlées.

Et tout ça évidemment grâce aux gaffes et à la maladresse combinée de Ron.

Harry, Ron et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvés à cet instant, comme avant, quand la mort et la souffrance ne faisaient pas encore parti de notre vie.

C'était bon. Tellement bon ces moments d'insouciances…

*

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	12. Draco, 12 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 12 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Draco Malfoy**

* * *

*

Ce matin, au courrier, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon paternel.

Je n'en ai rien montré aux autres, gardant mon masque habituel, mais j'appréhendais ce que j'allais y lire.

Il me semble que Blaise la comprit. Cela ne m'étonne pas, Blaise est la seule personne capable de décrypter mes sentiments juste en regardant mes yeux. Mais après tout on se connait depuis toujours. J'ai cette certitude que quoique qu'il arrive, je pourrais toujours compter sur lui.

Et puis finalement cette lettre, juste pour m'annoncer que pendant les vacances de noël, je suis convié à partir au manoir Malfoy afin de «perfectionner mon éducation », autrement dit, séance de torture, de duels et j'en passe afin de m'entrainer à devenir un bon et loyal petit mangemort.

Je suis donc tranquille… Enfin jusqu'à la prochaine lettre qui m'annoncera ou pas que je dois recevoir la marque…

*

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	13. McGonagall, 13 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 13 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

13 jours. Seulement 13 jours après la rentrée, et ils n'ont pas pu s'en empêcher.

Evidement je savais que ces querelles allaient reprendre, ces stupides disputes entre maisons.

Mais cette foi, j'ai l'impression que la guerre a repris mais avec encore plus d'envergure, plus sérieuse encore qu'avant.

Nous n'étions pas de trop du professeur Lupin et moi-même pour stopper les combats entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, qu'ils soient d'ordre physique ou verbal.

Enfin comme dirais Dumbledore « Je rêve du jour où ces rivalités s'arrêteront pour laisser la place à un profond lien de solidarité et d'amitié ». Mais je crois que ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite….

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	14. Hermione, 14 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 14 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Hermione Granger**

* * *

Je n'y arrive plus.

Les cours deviennent de plus en plus durs à suivre, je suis tellement fatiguée…

Ces cauchemars m'achèvent petit à petit. J'y vois mes parents et moi, puis Voldemort qui les torture sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Ma mère hurle, mon père se tord de douleur, du sang partout, le bruit des os qui se cassent et ces hurlements, puis Voldemort les achèvent, les regarde, contemple son œuvre, puis il me regarde et rigole, il me dit « C'est de ta faute Hermione, tout est de ta faute ».

Je veux mourir.

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	15. Draco, 15 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 15 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Draco Malfoy**

* * *

Je l'entends chaque nuit.

Elle hurle, hurle comme si elle on la torturait puis on la tuait à petit feu.

Cela me fait tellement pensé au moi d'il y a un mois, celui qui venait de perdre sa mère. Et ce qui me fait mal, c'est de savoir que c'est encore à cause de mon père que quelqu'un souffre autant. Il m'a éduqué à la mode des Sangs purs, m'a privé de mon innocence, de ma liberté, mais le pire a été le fait qu'en dénonçant ma mère comme étant une partisane de l'autre camp auprès de Voldemort, il a participé au meurtre de ma mère.

Il est pareil à la grande faucheuse. Partout où il passe, il sème la désolation, la mort, la souffrance, la tristesse et le malheur…

Mon père est le diable en personne. Et pourtant, je ne fais rien pour changer cette situation qui dure depuis ma naissance. Je suis enchainé à cet homme.

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	16. Blaise, 16 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 16 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Blaise Zabini**

* * *

Le roi des serpents a quitté le nid pour rejoindre son ennemie la lionne.

C'est tout le mal que je lui souhaitais d'ailleurs. Dans le repère des Serpentard, je sais pertinemment que Draco avait les pieds et poings liés.

L'autorité de son paternel se faisait ressentir jusqu'ici, ses moindres faits et gestes étaient aussitôt rapporter à Lucius Malfoy.

Mais là-bas, dans ses appartements privés de préfets-en-chefs, il a retrouvé un semblant de liberté, il n'y a plus personne pour l'espionner…

J'en suis heureux, même si pour cela il fallait que mon ami parte sans moi.

J'espère qu'un jour le dragon se libérera de ses chaines et volera de ses propres moyens.

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	17. Ron, 17 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 17 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Ron Weasley**

* * *

Je ne la comprends pas, sincèrement ! En fait je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux filles en général.

Même Ginny qui est pourtant ma sœur et que je connais depuis toujours, est trop compliquée pour moi.

Alors Hermione… Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à renoncer pour elle aussi !

Franchement, elle nous a fait tout un drame juste parce que je lui aie dit qu'elle avait plus de formes cette année…

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'insultant à ça, surtout que moi ses formes… Je les trouve plutôt… Jolies…

Enfin bref, Hermione m'a hurlé dessus en me jetant un regard noir, Ginny a secoué la tête l'air de dire "tu comprendras jamais rien" et Harry… Ben Harry ne s'est rendu compte de rien, trop plongé dans ses pensées… Pour une fois, il aurait pu m'aider à me sortir de cette position délicate…

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	18. Ginny, 18 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date:**** 18 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Ginny Weasley**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai bien l'intention de faire bouger les choses. Je commence donc mon plan d'action, je suis déterminée afin de réussir mes deux objectifs.

Premièrement, essayer de faire comprendre à Harry que je ne suis pas QUE la sœur de son meilleur ami. Et puis pourquoi ne pas en même temps devenir une potentielle petite amie –pas que j'en rêve chaque nuit. Après tout il est bien intéressé par cette ** de Cho Chang.

Deuxièmement et pas le plus simple mais peut être le plus important, redonner le sourire à ma meilleure amie et essayer de lui faire oublier un peu la mort de ses parents. Parce que je ne peux plus voir ma Mione dépérir un peu plus chaque jour.

Et foi de Ginevra Molly Weasley, j'y arriverais. Quoi qu'il arrive !

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	19. Hermione, 19 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date:**** 19 Septembre**

**Pov:**** Hermione Granger**

* * *

Je la déteste. Ugh ! Ce que je peux la détester…

Cette Lavande Brown… Avec ses surnoms débiles (Ce n'est pas Ron qui va me contredire hein Ron-Ron !), son maquillage de poupée Barbie rose fuchsia, sa voix de crécelle…

Et surtout sa stupide manie de parler de la vie de tout le monde comme si cela la concernait ! Alors oui je suis peut-être bizarre comme fille, je ne me maquille pas, ne m'achète pas des vêtements taille minimoys, ne m'intéresse pas trop aux garçons, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler de moi dans mon dos !

Maintenant dès que je la voix, j'ai une envie folle de lui défigurer sa sale tête de poupée Barbie !

Je peux tout de même lui accorder une chose : Elle a le bénéfice de me faire oublier pendants de courts instants la mort de mes parents.

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	20. Draco, 20 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date:**** 20 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Draco Malfoy**

* * *

En ce moment, une question m'obsède jour et nuit Quelles seraient les conséquences pour moi si j'abimais ne serais qu'un tout petit peu le visage de cette sangsue de Parkinson ?

Parce que je crois bien que je ne vais pas tarder à perdre ce fameux sang-froid qui me caractérise si bien et que je vais assommer cette fille avec.

Et ce con de Blaise qui en rigole ! Argh ! Ce n'est pas lui qui se fait surnommer Draconichou ou autres stupidités…

Il m'en faut beaucoup. Vraiment. Mais là, je crois que je vais faire un massacre. Enfin, maintenant que je lui ais gueulé dessus je crois qu'elle a lâché l'affaire… Mais quand même, des fois je la vois me fixer avec ce regard… Cette fille, elle n'est vraiment pas net…

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	21. Dumbledore, 21 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date:**** 21 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

C'est de pis en pis. La liste des personnes décédées augmente de jours en jours et le pouvoir de Jédusor se fait de plus en plus ressentir autour de nous.

Je n'aime pas voir les élèves ainsi que les professeurs aussi tendus.

Alors entre deux dégustations de bonbons explosifs, je vais m'occuper de cela. C'est vrai je n'ai plus aucuns élèves à espionner ni même de professeurs. Ils sont tous trop préoccupés par ce qui se passe dehors. Et l'ambiance à Poudlard devient si lourde que s'en devient invivable.

Surtout que moi je veux retrouver mes occupations favorites, à savoir écouter tous les petits ragots du château.

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	22. Luna, 22 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date:**** 22 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Luna Lovegood**

* * *

Comme c'est drôle. J'étais dans les couloirs à la recherche de ces Nargols qui avaient encore caché mes chaussures et j'ai vu Draco Malfoy qui sortait des toilettes, il était si bizarre. Les yeux tout brillants, les cheveux ébouriffés. J'étais sur que c'était des Nargols qui l'avait embêté ! Alors bien sûr je lui ais proposé s'il voulait les cherchait avec moi…

Mais bon il devait surement penser à quelque chose d'autre parce qu'il est parti sans rien me dire.

Il a surement un secret qu'il cache. Peut-être est-il amoureux ? Ce serait si mignon… Amoureux d'une fille que je connais peut-être… Pourquoi pas Hermione ? Oui ce doit être elle, ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Je vais les aider tout les deux. Après tout, ils sont mes amis…

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	23. Ron, 23 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date:**** 23 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Ron Weasley**

* * *

Aujourd'hui je suis vraiment de bonne humeur.

Comment ne pas être content après avoir eu son déjeuner préféré ce matin ? Et puis Harry est enfin sorti de ses pensées – pour l'instant du moins – et nous avons pu discuter comme avant pendant un long moment sur notre sujet favoris, le quiditch.

Hermione, elle, me semble de plus en plus loin. Mais Ginny m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiétez et qu'elle allait s'en occuper. Je ne m'en fais pas, Ginny est plutôt coriace dans son genre, je plains son futur mari.

Et pour finir, Dumbledore a organisé une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour demain. C'est vraiment Gé-nial !

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	24. Hermione, 24 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date:**** 24 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Hermione Granger**

* * *

Ginny est vraiment une amie en or. La meilleure dont je pourrais rêver. Elle ne m'a jamais laissé, même dans les pires périodes, et elle vient encore de le prouver aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, une sortie avait été organisée par notre directeur, sortie que j'avais prévu de ne pas faire, mais la ténacité et l'obstination de Ginny à me faire venir avec elle a eu raison de moi. Cette journée nous l'avons passé rien que les deux, nous n'avons abordé aucuns sujets trop sensible, nous contentant de parler de choses de filles. Et finalement, cela m'a fait du bien, j'ai oublié ma vie pendant quelques heures, mais je ne sais que trop bien que les cauchemars ne sont jamais très loins.

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	25. Harry, 25 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 25 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Harry Potter**

* * *

Je me sens mieux, j'essaye d'aller de l'avant et de ne plus me repasser l'épisode du ministère dans ma tête, et cela m'aide.

J'ai malgré tout toujours ce poids sur mes épaules, mais Dumbledore m'a rassuré à propos de la prophétie, il m'a expliqué et j'ai enfin compris que prophétie ou pas, j'aurais tout de même combattu Voldemort, pour mes parents et tous ces innocents morts de sa main. Il m'a dit que la plus grande erreur de Voldemort était qu'il donnait trop d'importance à ces prophéties.

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à continuer à vivre, sans Sirius mais je sais néanmoins que mes amis sont derrière moi. Surtout Ginny, la douce Ginny.

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	26. Draco, 26 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 26 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Draco Malfoy**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une journée banale en l'occurrence. Cours de potion avec mon parrain, cours de métamorphose avec la vieille chouette, bagarre avec les gryffondors, insultes envers la belette que j'ai croisé dans un couloir, enfin bref une journée comme une autre.

Pas très palpitante mais je préfère néanmoins cela aux journées que je passe en compagnie de mon géniteur. Au moins je ne tombe pas dans mon lit le soir à moitié mort accompagné de mes potions de guérissons et mes pommades.

Alors dites-moi pourquoi il a fallut que ce vieux fou de directeur gâche tout avec ses stupides idées. Encore une des ses lubies !

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	27. Hermione, 27 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 27 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Hermione Granger**

* * *

Alors là… Si je m'attendais à celle là ! Je sais bien que notre directeur est surement l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre monde mais quand même ! Là, je doute…

Un bal est censé être quelque chose d'amusant, de joyeux, un moyen de se retrouver avec ses amis et son amoureux secret, mais avec ses idées ridicules, Dumbledore a fait de celui-ci un véritable calvaire !

Rapprochement des maisons ! Il en a de bonnes lui ! Ce n'est pas lui qui va se coltiner Malfoy comme cavalier toute la soirée… Quand j'y pense… Bon le bal est en décembre mais on va aussi être obligé de se voir pour le préparer vu que l'on est les deux préfets-en-chefs. Pour une fois j'aurais bien voulu ne jamais avoir ce statut…

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	28. Ginny, 28 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 28 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Ginny Weasley**

* * *

Quand je disais qu'une Weasley obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait ! Aujourd'hui, rien ni personne ne parviendra à me faire perdre cet énorme sourire qui a établit domicile sur mon visage.

Moi qui pensais qu'Harry ne me voyait que comme la petite sœur de Ron, je suis tellement heureuse de me dire que je me trompais. En effet, hier soir, quand je suis descendu dans notre salle commune afin de rejoindre le groupe, ma nouvelle petite robe fraichement achetée, j'ai bien remarqué qu'Harry ne m'avait pas lâché du regard de toute la soirée ! Et ce matin, alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuner à la grande salle, il s'est approché de moi et m'a murmuré à l'oreille que j'étais magnifique hier soir ! J'ai envi de crié : Victoire !

Maintenant je dois trouver un moment ou je pourrais parler à Mione seul à seul.

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


	29. Hermione, 29 septembre

J'avais depuis un certain temps une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous laisse la découvrir J

Voila donc une série de Drabbles ayant pour sujet principal les couples dans Poudlard et plus particulièrement mon couple fétiche : Drago/Hermione.

Ces drabbles vont commencer le jour de la rentrée, lors de la sixième année, donc je ne tiens pas compte des deux dernières années du roman de J.K Rowling.

So… Enjoy !

* * *

**Titre :**** Cette année là**

**Date :**** 29 Septembre**

**Pov :**** Hermione Granger**

* * *

Ginny a tout compris, je ne sais pas comment, mais voilà, elle a su ce dont j'avais le plus besoin.

Juste parler, de tout et de rien au début, et puis quand j'en ai trouvé la force, je lui ai raconté. Absolument tout. Les cauchemars, ce sentiment de mal-être et cette culpabilité qui me comprime, ma solitude aussi.

Et elle m'a écouté, tout simplement, elle m'a soutenu, me réconfortant par de simples gestes, n'essayant pas de me sortir ces phrases bateau comme « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien ».

Elle n'a pas agit comme les autres, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Parce autant que je puisse aimer Harry ou Ron, quand ils n'en parlent pas et ignorent ma tristesse apparente, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Ils pensent me protéger ainsi, ça me fait encore plus mal que s'ils en parlaient.

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Al'


End file.
